Tumblring confessions
by PainInSilence
Summary: Dan writes Phanfiction on Tumblr. A fact he would never admit to out loud. This is about when he got caught.
1. Chapter 1

**{Too self mumbling} Sorry it's cheesy and weird but I thought of it and felt it was pretty good. Feel free to make another version of the idea if you want but please credit me (as in you found the idea from my story)**

Dan writes phanfic (on Tumblr). This is a fact he would never admit to. Unless, something like it going public happened. Like right now. He usually posts on another blog of his that no one knows about, but he accidently put it on his main blog. Luckily it wasn't anything too...inappropriate. Mainly just domestic fluff.

Almost 10 minutes later he realised and took it down posting a very vague message: "Anyone who saw it, please delete everything because its (currently) one sided." This small message amazingly was affective. Almost as fast as it spread, it disappeared. Still over a 10 minute window.

Though the obvious posts were pretty much flushed out, there were a lot of vague questioning ones. People made text posts saying "Who is the mysterious other in the (currently) one sided fic?" And ( obviously smarter people since it's obvious who Dan was talking about) said "Why is it one sided? PLZ TELL ANONYMOUSLY" with lots of tags relating to him.

Dan had to admit, his followers were sneaky little shits being so anon. He decided to look through one of the tags and he noticed a certain one that interested him. It was obviously geared toward him. It was something he said about love to Phil in 2012. It was super cheesy but Phil had agreed. Quickly, he messaged the person.

Danisnotonfire-Hey, I saw your quote post. How did you remember it so exactly?-

PhillyVanDanke~That was the exact thing I said to someone before we were together.~

-Wow. I hope your still together-

~We are. Were you talking about Phil?~

-Yes.-

~Thank you for being open about it. I promise I won't tell.~

-Thanks. Since you seem better at this than I am, could you help me?-

~With Phil?~

-Yes-

~All I can say is ask him. If you know he isn't with anyone than just ask and let it happen.~

-But what if it goes wrong?-

~You can't help if it happens but I'm pretty sure he likes you.~

-How do you know?-

~Your the not the only one with heart eyes. Phil stares at you and its the cutest thing ever cause you never notice.~

-Really? Am I that blind...-

~Yes. And seriously just ask him. If you have to, ask the rest of Tumblr.~

After a little while of thinking about it, Dan just posts a question. "Should I ask the person? #ShouldDanAsk" It seemed so random if you hadn't seen the whole situation. Almost immediately people reposted it. 5 minutes and it had almost 100,000 notes already.

He went through the tag and saw that almost everyone is a yes. Still not convinced, he went to Twitter and asked. The tag went crazy with yeses and a lot of confused friends.

Tyler Oakley- Ask what? #ShouldDanAsk

Ricky Dillon-Wow! This is crazy! Im going with the majority here and saying yes. #ShouldDanAsk

AmazingPhil- Woah. This is the most retweets I've seen in 5 minutes ever! What's the question? #ShouldDanAsk

A ton of people started mentioning that even Phil doesn't know and more of his friends asked him about what the question was about. It didn't help that a few people were replying to them and saying its a secret for only his followers. That started a practical war. Dan decided to end it. "They'll know if it works out anyway ya nimbos. Stop the fighting I'm gonna go ask now."

The tweet was a bit harsh but there were people arguing back and forth to tweets like the world was gonna end. He put up on Tumblr a pic of him giving thumbs up with a nervous face. He was even wearing his nervous hoodie (the monster horns one). Dan shut his laptop and went out to the living room.

Phil looked up at him almost immediately. "What's going on Dan? What the question?" His eyes followed Dan as he sat down on couch next to him. "Well, um..." Dan fiddled his hands and looked down. "Phil. I have a question...and it's for you."

The other looked at him slightly nervous. This was important. Very important. He had a small hope (with how big this whole situation was) that maybe the subject was relationships. He pushes the thought away. He doesn't want to be disappointed...but what else could be so huge?

It couldn't be moving out or a job thing right? Dan's fans were saying YES. Why would they want them apart? All of these thoughts raced in and out of focus as he looked at Dan.

"Dan? What is it you want to ask me?"

"{Come on, your gonna have to do it eventually Dan}Okay. I wanted to ask you, if...if you like me? I mean, I like you, but not just as my best friend and flatmate. More than that..."

It took a moment for Phil to register what he said. He looked down, then at Dan and landed the gaze on his phone. He could tell brown eyes were looking at him with hope and fear so he quickly opened up his phone and brought up twitter.

Everyone was still going insane but he wrote his tweet anyway knowing it would shine through. After it was up, Phil looked at Dan. His phone went off with a notification for AmazingPhil's new tweet. He quickly looked at it.

AmazingPhil- Yes and forever #DanAsked

Dan tackled Phil and hugged him practically to no air. "Hey, have to breath" the hug was immediately stopped. Phil flipped them over however and was now on top of Dan. "But, that can wait a little while." The rest of the day, there was no sign of Dan or Phil in the outside world because now they accepted each others.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE (Good News?)

_**Hey,**_

If ya'll want I can made a Sequel to this. It'd probably end up haven't three different versions though.

 _ **Sincerly, Sadera**_


End file.
